creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cloud Nine
Erstes Kapitel: Anna Meine hellbraunen Haare peitschten mir ins Gesicht, als ich meinen Kopf aus dem offenen Fenster herausragen ließ. Von hier oben hatte ich einen sehr guten Ausblick über die immer leerer werdenden Straßen, die von der Dunkelheit vollkommen eingehüllt waren. Nur noch wenige Laternen warfen ihr künstliches Licht auf den Boden, um den Menschen, die noch immer spät nachts herumliefen, etwas Licht zu spendieren. Ich seufzte müde, während ich meinen Blick von dem Schauspiel dort unten abwandte und mich einer leise tickenden Uhr zuwandte. Dessen kleiner Zeiger stand auf 9 und der große auf 12. Sie zeigte die volle Stunde an. Um diese Uhrzeit hätte er schon längst Zuhause sein müssen. Er hatte es mir versprochen. Er hatte es mir jeden verdammten Abend versprochen! Aber sich nicht einmal daran gehalten… „Mason komm wieder nach Hause…“, murmelte ich in die Dunkelheit unseres Schlafzimmers hinein, als könnte ich ihn dadurch zu mir hinzaubern. Enttäuscht schüttelte ich den Kopf. Schon als wir uns das erste Mal in einer Bar getroffen hatten, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er zu mir passen könnte. Die Art wie er mich durch seine Witze zum Lachen brachte. Die Art, wie er mit mir ganz zu Anfang gesprochen hatte. Es war so vertraulich und fürsorglich. Ich konnte ihm einfach alles erzählen. Er war wie ein wichtiger Mensch für mich gewesen, den ich nie gehabt hatte. Meine Eltern waren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, als ich noch ganz klein war. Kurz nach der Beerdigung, nahm mich meine jähzornige Tante mit zu sich und sorgte dafür, dass ich die schlimmste Kindheit erlebte, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Selbst heute noch zierten lange Narben manche Stellen an meinem Körper, wie etwa meine Beine, mein Gesicht, an der eine lange Narbe quer entlang verlief oder meine Arme. Mit 18 Jahren bin ich einfach weggelaufen. Ich hatte es bei ihr nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Schläge und Verletzungen, die sie mir angetan hatte, hatten nicht nur meinen Körper, sondern auch meine Seele beschädigt. Nahezu jede Nacht träumte ich davon, wie sie einen Gürtel in den Händen hielt und anfing zuzuschlagen. Jedes Mal traf die harte Metallschnalle mein Gesicht, meine Brust oder meinen Kopf. Unter Schreien, Blut und Tränen hatte ich sie angefleht damit aufzuhören, doch sie lachte nur noch mehr. Angetrieben von meinem Leid und meiner Angst. Bis ich eine Ausbildung fand, kam ich so lange bei einer alten Grundschulfreundin von mir unter, die erst seit kurzem in meine Heimatstadt eingezogen war. Eines Abends entschieden wir uns dazu mal auszugehen. Wir waren noch jung und wollten viel erleben. Party machen und dergleichen. Lange Zeit saßen wir in einer Bar herum und erzählten uns von unseren Plänen, die wir für die Zukunft hatten oder was wir bislang getan hatten. Ich wollte schon immer Kinder haben. Wollte einfach ein glückliches Leben führen, mit einer Familie und einem Mann der mich über alles liebt und der mich so akzeptieren würde, wie ich war. „Schau mal Anna, der Mann da drüben“, meine Freundin nickte mit dem Kopf kurz zur Seite, als wollte sie auf ihn hindeuten. Ich blickte zu ihm rüber. Von hinten sah er wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Kurze, blonde Haare, schlank mit muskulösen Armen. Vom Aussehen her wäre er wirklich mein Typ gewesen, doch wusste ich nicht wie sein Charakter sein würde. „Na los, sprech ihn doch an!“ forderte sie mich auf, als sie bemerkt hatte wie rot ich bei dem Gedanken wurde. Ich konnte nicht mit fremden Leuten reden. Dafür war ich einfach viel zu schüttern. Außerdem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass er mich aufgrund meines viel zu schlanken Körpers für eine, an Bulimie erkrankte Frau hielt. Von den Narben, die meinen Körper zeichneten, brauchte ich erst gar nicht anzufangen. Beschämt schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Ich hasste mich selbst für mein Aussehen und meine Vergangenheit. Manchmal verfluchte ich die Tage, an denen ich in meinen Spiegel schaute und mein entstelltes Ich sah. Wäre ich doch lieber in eine Pflegefamilie oder in ein Heim gekommen… „Darf ich dir meine beste Freundin vorstellen? Sie ist recht schüchtern, aber sie mag dich“, hörte ich meine Freundin Leslie mit dem gutaussehenden Mann, welcher an der Theke saß reden. Gespannt schaute ich zu, was er wohl sagen würde. Wie er reagieren würde. Zugleich verfluchte ich Leslie dafür. Ich hasste es zunehmend, wenn sie sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer einmischte, die sie einen feuchten Dreck interessieren sollten! Plötzlich blickte mich der Mann von der Theke aus an. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Meine kristallblauen Augen trafen in seine schokobraunen. Mir wurde warm und kalt zugleich. Es war ein so seltsames Gefühl. Als würde ich keinem Menschen, sondern einem Engel in die Augen blicken. Doch dieses Gefühl währte nur kurz, dann lösten sich unsere Blicke und ich wandte meinen Kopf blitzschnell von ihm ab. Ich spürte wie die Röte mir ins Gesicht stieg. Warum musste ich nur so schüchtern und ängstlich gegenüber anderen sein? Auf einmal hörte ich ein kurzes Räuspern unmittelbar in meiner Nähe. „Entschuldigen Sie Miss, aber ihre Freundin dort drüben erzählte mir, dass Sie jemanden zum Reden suchen?“ Als ich mich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, sah ich, wie er mich mit einem warmen Lächeln begrüßte. Der Rest ist schnell erzählt. der Mann, der übrigens Mason hieß, und ich trafen uns immer häufiger im Laufe der Abende in der Bar. Wir redeten über alles Mögliche. Ich spürte einfach, dass die Chemie zwischen uns stimmte. Irgendwann ging es soweit, dass wir uns dazu entschieden zusammenzuziehen. Alles schien perfekt zu laufen. Ich hatte in Mason jemanden gefunden, dem ich all meine Sorgen anvertrauen konnte. Selbst über meine Albträume und über meine Vergangenheit konnten wir uns unterhalten. Aber mit der Zeit hatte er sich zunehmend verändert. Immer häufiger ging er abends weg. Den Grund erfuhr ich nie, denn immer, wenn ich nachfragte, war er wortlos durch die Tür verschwunden. Knapp ein halbes Jahr waren wir nun schon zusammen und die Zeit an der er fort war verlängerte sich. Von Abend zu Abend. Eine Träne kullerte meine Wangen hinunter und hinterließ einen salzig bitteren Nachgeschmack in meinem Mund. Ich zog nun die Decke über meinen halbnackten Körper und fuhr mit einer Hand über die kalte, leere Stelle neben mir. „Komm nach Hause Honey…“, waren meine letzten müden Worte gewesen, ehe ich mich in den Schlaf weinte. Zweites Kapitel: Mason Die zitternden Hände in meiner Camouflage-Jacke gesteckt, stolperte ich durch die fast leeren Straßen dieser Stadt. Die nächtliche Frische war jedoch nicht der ausschlaggebende Grund meines scheinbar permanenten Zitteranfalles. Ich war einfach auf einem verdammten Entzug. Schon viel zu lange hatte ich bereits nichts mehr eingeworfen. Anfangs war es einfach, damit ich auch mal positivere Tage erleben durfte. Angespannt lief ich an einigen bereits geschlossenen Geschäften vorbei, in dessen leicht beschmutzten Schaufenstern ich meine Gestalt erkennen konnte. Ich blieb für einen Moment stehen und besah mich meiner großen, von Muskelansätzen definierten Gestalt. Kurzgeschorene Haare, die meinen allmählich zurückgehenden Haaransatz retuschieren sollten. 3-Tage Bart. All das hätte wunderbar aussehen können, wäre da nicht meine übermüdete Fresse. Vielleicht lag es am schwachen Licht einzelner Straßenlaternen, aber ich verglich mein Gesicht mit einem dieser blassen Vampirvisagen im TV. Ein einsamer Autofahrer samt Gefährt bog in eine Nebenstraße. Seufzend setzte ich meinen zielgerichteten Weg fort. Musste zu meinem besten Kumpel, Benno. Gleichzeitig war er auch mein Dealer. Fast augenblicklich zu meinen Gedanken an den neuen Nachschub, schaltete sich mein quälendes Gewissen ein. Der Blick auf die leuchtenden Zahlen meiner Handyuhr, hatte es nicht im Ansatz besser werden lassen. "Verdammt. Eigentlich müsste ich schon längst Zuhause sein.", murmelte ich gestresst zu mir selbst. Meine wundervolle Partnerin wartete daheim auf mich. Vermutlich krank vor Sorge. Ein kurzes Lächeln schlich sich auf mein müdes Gesicht. Sie machte sich immer viel zu viele Sorgen. Wir hatten beide kein sonderlich leichtes Leben, aber wer hatte das schon? Der in meinen Augen mühselige Weg, war nach einer weiteren halben Stunde zu Ende. Ich betrat die muffig riechende Wohnung meines Kumpels Benno. Der Geruch ging mit dem Aussehen der Bude vollkommen konform. Wir saßen im zugemüllten Raum, den er selbst "Wohnzimmer" schimpfte. Damit ich zu meinem Sitzplatz gehen konnte, musste ich mir zuvor mit meinen Füßen den Weg bahnen. Widerlich. Wir saßen gemeinsam an seinem kleinen, aber dennoch zugesauten Wohnzimmertisch. "Hey Mason. Brauchst du wieder Nachschub?", kam Benno ohne Umschweife zum Punkt. Das mochte ich am meisten an ihm. Wir beide konnten mit Smalltalk absolut nichts abgewinnen. "Worauf du einen lassen kannst. Was hast du da?", erwiderte ich etwas erleichtert. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Ich kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Den hatte Benno immer, wenn er etwas Neues auf Lager hatte. Gespannt wartete ich auf seine Antwort. "Mason, mein Bester. Ich habe etwas vollkommen Neues. Frisch aus Amerika eingeflogen. Hat mich eine Menge gekostet.", Benno holte ein kleines, für Drogen typisches, Verschlussbeutelchen aus eine der Taschen seiner verwaschenen Jeans. "Dies hier ist Cloud Nine.", beendete er seine Ankündigung und hielt es mir direkt vors Gesicht. Darin befand sich weiß-gelbliches Pulver. Sah auf den ersten Blick etwas befremdlich aus. Doch meine Neugier war durchaus geweckt. "Das witzige ist, dass im Ami-Land dieses Zeug unter der Bezeichnung 'Badesalz' vertickt wird. Kreativ sind die Amis ja.", witzelte Benno etwas. "Wirkung?", fragte ich, den Inhalt noch immer aufmerksam musternd. Benno zog das Beutelchen zurück und lehnte sich auf seiner ausgeklappten Schlafcouch zurück. "Es ist unglaublich geil. Du nimmst einfach alles vollkommen überdeutlich wahr. Es ist, als ob sich die Farben um dich herum intensivieren. Außerdem bist du putzmunter und voller Energie.", schwärmte er mit einer beunruhigenden Euphorie von dieser Droge. Ich ließ diese Informationen auf mich wirken. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, umso stärker wurde mein Interesse an dieser Droge. "Was wird es mich kosten?" "100 hierfür.", erwiderte Benno lächelnd. Ich hob perplex meine Augenbrauen. "Du hast schon richtig gehört. Die nächste Portion wird günstiger, versprochen.", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu. Seufzend zog ich mein braun-ledernes Portmonee und bezahlte meinem Kumpel den verdammten Wucherpreis. "Ich hoffe, dass es das wert sein wird, du Penner.", sagte ich schwach lächelnd und öffnete den Verschluss. Aus meiner Jackentasche holte ich ein kleines Messer hervor und verteilte etwas von meiner neuen Errungenschaft auf dem kalten Stahl. Feinfühlig formte ich daraus eine Line auf meinem Messer, drehte sie um, sodass die stumpfe Seite zu mir zeigte und mit einem schniefenden Geräusch, schnupfte ich das Drogenpulver. Am nächsten Tag, wachte ich viel zu spät aber am richtigen Ort auf. Hatte nicht mehr allzu viele Erinnerungen an das, was in der gestrigen Nacht noch alles geschehen ist. Dennoch war das, woran ich mich noch zu erinnern schien, der absolute Hammer. Mir fiel auf, dass es bereits wieder dunkel draußen war. Ich war gestern dann relativ zügig von Bennos Bude abgezogen und meine nächste Erinnerung kam von einer gut besuchten Bar. Die ganzen Farben waren so unglaublich intensiv, so wie beschrieben. Es war unbeschreiblich. Ich hatte mich meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so lebendig gefühlt. "Na. Auch schon wach!?", riss mich die wütend klingende Stimme meiner Freundin, aus den schönen Gedankenfetzen. Mein Blick glitt zur Seite. Neben mir, am Bettrand, stand meine Göttin. Ein wundervolles Wesen mit hellbraunen Haaren und eisblauen Augen. Anna. "Hey, meine Schönheit. Wie...Wie spät ist es?", keuchte ich übermüdet. Der gestrige Aufputsch hatte seine Spuren bei mir hinterlassen. Anna sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus. Ihre Augen blickten kalt auf mich herab, als klagten sie meine Seele an. Wir hatten nicht oft Streit, doch wenn, dann flogen die Fetzen. Und etwas in mir, war es mein restlicher Drogenrausch oder logisches Denken, flüsterte mir, dass es mal wieder soweit war. „Mason! Wo warst du gestern?!“, fauchte sie mich wütend an. „Hey Prinzessin. Ich war gestern einfach noch aus.“, versuchte ich mit beruhigender Stimme schlichtend zu erwidern. „‘Einfach noch aus?‘ Und wo ist dann bitte das Geld hin, dass DU geklaut hast?!“ Ein eiskalter Schauer überfiel augenblicklich meinen Körper. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie das so schnell herausfindet. Gottverdammt. „Warum unterstellst du mir soetwas!?“, log ich und versuchte den Schein zu erzeugen, dass ich tatsächlich nichts von dem wusste, was sie mir mit Recht vorwarf. Das allerdings bereute ich sofort und ihr noch wütenderer Gesichtsausdruck konnte nur eine Sache heißen, dass ich die ganze Sache nur schlimmer gemacht hatte. „Wir wollten beide dem Vermieter das Geld überreichen. Wir haben gesagt, wir sparen es zusammen, legen es auf dem Tisch im Flur und gehen dann gemeinsam zu ihm! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es ihm bereits gegeben hast. Also, sag mir wo zur Hölle das ganze Geld hin ist, dass du vergeudet hast!!!!“, schrie sie im Satz immer lauter werdend. Anna konnte wirklich unglaublich angsteinflößend werden, wenn sie wütend war. Doch ich hatte nun einmal mit der Unschuldslammnummer begonnen, also musste ich da auch durch. Ich sprang vom Bett hoch und sammelte hastig meine Klamotten auf. "Ganz ehrlich!? So eine Scheiße muss ich mir von dir nicht anhören. Ich hau ab. Melde dich bei mir, wenn du dich ausgezickt hast...", blaffte ich sie mit einer aufrichtigen Wut an, zog mich währenddessen an und verließ unserer Wohnung, doch nicht, ohne beim hinausgehen die Haustür lauthals zuzuknallen. Momentan hätte mich jede weitere Sekunde bei ihr nur zorniger werden lassen. Nicht mit mir. Es wurde schon wieder dunkel. Nicht zu fassen. Der Rausch war gestern offensichtlich so unglaublich stark gewesen, dass mein Körper mich den ganzen Tag hatte schlafen lassen. Und dann tauchte Anna auf und unterstellte mir so eine Scheiße. Jetzt konnte mir nur noch eine Sache helfen. So ein Scheißtag schrie förmlich danach, mit etwas illegaler Hilfe, aufgebessert zu werden. Ich spuckte vor Abscheu auf die asphaltierte Straße und zog meiner Wege. In einer kleinen Nebenstraße, die von Menschen mit gesundem Menschenverstand gemieden wurde, stellte ich eine umgekippte Holzplatte auf. Etwas angewidert säuberte ich sie mit meinem Jackenärmel, sodass ich einen annehmbaren Untergrund für eine neue Line hatte. Zwei circa 15 Zentimeter lange Cloud Nine Lines, lernten in kürzester Zeit meine Nasenschleimhäute kennen und suchten sich ihren Weg in meine Blutbahn. Heute würde ich mir den vollkommenden Überrausch verpassen. Zuckte kurz zusammen, als die beiden Lines weggezogen waren. Gedankenfetzen. Ich saß in einem Irish-Pub. Getrieben durch den verstärkten Rausch der Cloud, feierte ich dort mit einigen fremden Weibern meine eigene Party. Gedankenfetzen. Wurde von einigen Sicherheitsmännern, die das Wort "Denken" nicht einmal mit 'nem Duden buchstabieren konnten, aus dem Pub geworfen. Kurz darauf stieg die Wut des Streites in mir hoch. Diese gottverdammte Schlampe. Irgendwann würde ich es diesem herrischen Miststück schon zeigen. Gedankenfetzen. Alkohol vermischt sich mit der ohnehin schon aufputschenden Cloud Nine Wirkung. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr stillstehen. Musste irgendwas tun. Am besten irgendwas zerstören. Daher verbrachte ich, von Tatendrang, Zorn und dem Kribbeln in meinen Fäusten, die Zeit damit, auf einige Mülltonnen einzuschlagen. Gedankenfetzen. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Das, was gerade noch die gefühlt zwanzigste Tonne war, auf die ich eintrat, verformte sich in etwas...undefinierbares. Eben noch in dunkelblau, verschwommen die Farben des Müllbehälters in eine Mischung aus allen mir bekannten Farben. Sie waren so intensiv, dass sie mir in den Augen brannten. Jemand tippte mich von hinten an. Gedankenfetzen. Ich konnte mich gerade so gegen das wohl widerwärtigste Wesen wehren, dass mir in meinem gesamten Leben untergekommen war. Es lag zuckend am Boden. Aus den schleimig wirkenden Wunden, die hoffentlich tödlich waren, triefte klebrig rot-bräunliche Schlicke. Ich musste mich bei diesem Anblick beinahe übergeben. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Das konnte doch alles nicht echt sein! Scheiß Drogen... Gedankenfetzen. Von Panik, Hass und Ekel getrieben, hämmerte ich mit aller Kraft an unser ehemals weißen Haustür. Auch sie hatte eine neue widerliche Farbkombination angenommen. Meine Freundin. Meine wundervoll beschissene Frau würde mich beschützen. Sie waren hinter mir her. Diese deformierten Viecher wie der, gegen den ich mich gewehrt hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich. Etwas Undefinierbares wurde gesprochen. Ohne mich umzusehen, stürmte ich in meine Wohnung. "Sie kommen. Sie jagen mich. Muss sie. Kann ich. Es muss so sein.", stammelte ich vollends außer Atem. Dann erblickte ich ein Wesen, dass die Abscheulichkeit der Kreatur von vorher, um einiges zu übertrumpfen wusste. Gedankenfetzen. Hatte die unmenschlich deformierte Kreatur zu Boden gestoßen. "Wo ist Anna!?", hatte ich außer mir vor Hass gebrüllt. "Was hat du mit ihr angestellt?", fügte ich hinzu, während meine Fäuste wie ein heftiger Stakkato auf das matschige Etwas einprasselten. Gedankenfetzen. Dieses Etwas blubberte etwas vor sich hin. Ziemlich zähes Biest. Ich würde meine wunderbare Freundin rächen. "Ihr fresst bestimmt auch eure Opfer, was? Ich zeige euch mal, wie das ist!", schrie ich das etwas an und rammte meine Zähne in das widerliche Gesichtsfleisch dieses...Dings. Gedankenfetzen. Es war vorbei. Endlich. Die Kreatur regte sich nicht mehr. Bevor es jedoch endlich verreckt war, hatte es mir mit seiner 8-Finger-Hand, über die Wange gestrichen. Ich bedachte die Leiche mit einem angewiderten Blick. Es war wie ein Unfall, denn ich war nicht dazu imstande, meine Augen abzuwenden. Alkohol, Essen und sonstige Mageninhalte suchten sich ihren brennenden Weg durch meine Speiseröhre und ich erbrach mich über der toten Kreatur. Als ich während einer vermeintlichen kurzen Pause zwischen den Brechschüben atmen wollte, verschluckte ich die nächste "Welle". Ich begann stark zu husten. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Bekam keine Luft mehr. Schlug in den letzten Augenblicken meines Lebens unsanft auf den Boden, neben der toten Kreatur, auf. Das letzte, was ich in meinem Leben zu sehen bekam, war das leblose Gesicht meiner Freundin, welche statt der Kreatur dort neben mir auf diesem Boden lag. Drittes Kapitel: Anna - Einige Stunden zuvor Ich spürte etwas warmes um meinen Oberkörper. Als ich eine Hand danach ausstreckte, spürte ich eine große, kräftige Männerhand. „Honey?“, flüsterte ich schlaftrunken in den stillen Raum hinein. Von der anderen Seite kam nur ein entnervtes, erschöpftes Brummen. Ich lächelte. Glücklich darüber, dass mein Freund endlich zu Hause war. Nach einer schier endlosen Ewigkeit des Wartens. Sofort schmiegte ich mich an ihn und legte meinen Arm um seinen Oberkörper, so fest ich konnte. Ich wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Niemals mehr! Er sollte für immer bei mir bleiben! Warme Sonnenstrahlen weckten mich am nächsten Morgen auf. Ich musste einige Male blinzeln, um mich an das Tageslicht, dass in unser dunkles Schlafzimmer eindrang zu gewöhnen. Automatisch tastete meine Hand nach Mason. In letzter Zeit tat ich es immer öfter, da ich mir zu viele Sorgen um ihn machte. Glücklicherweise lag er noch neben mir. Tief schlafend. Seine dreckigen Klamotten waren überall neben dem Bett verstreut. Sie fühlten sich so seltsam staubig an und etwas Feuchtes, Glitschiges schien daran zu kleben. Als ich mich umdrehte, um zu schauen, was es war erkannte ich, dass es Dreck war. Wahrscheinlich war er gestern auf dem nach Hause weg gestolpert und gefallen. Angewidert von seinen Sachen stand ich auf und machte mich auf ins Bad. Vor dem Spiegel blieb ich stehen. Sorgfältig betrachtete ich jede Einzelheit meines blassen Gesichtes. In Gedanken fuhr ich meine Narbe entlang. An sich war ich ein bildhübsches Mädchen. Das wusste ich. Doch durch meine Vergangenheit, die sich durch Rückstände an meinem Körper zeichnete, war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich mir selbst wirklich ''gefiel. Plötzlich musste ich mich an etwas erinnern. An jenem Tag, als ich und Mason zu einer Feier eingeladen wurden… ''„Tadaa!“, flötete ich fröhlich und repräsentierte mich durch eine Drehung in meinem neuen schwarzen, trägerlosen, kurzen Spitzenkleid, dass ich mir extra für die Feier gekauft hatte. Nicht zuletzt wollte ich Mason damit beeindrucken, der auf der Bettkannte in unserem Schlafzimmer saß. „Wie findest du es?“, fragte ich ihn erwartungsvoll. Zur Antwort grinste er mich an und meinte: „Heiß.“ Ich kicherte. „Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde“, fügte ich hinzu. Jetzt stand er auf, drehte mich zum Spiegel um und flüsterte lieblich in mein Ohr: „Du gefällst mir so, wie du bist, meine Prinzessin.“ Dann küsste er mich auf meinem Hals. Ich schloss die Augen und gab mich dem Kuss hin. Ich liebte es, wenn seine warmen Lippen auf meine Haut trafen. Meine Haut prickelte geradezu bei jedem seiner Küsse. „Hey, das reicht, Honey. Außerdem musst du dich auch noch fertigmachen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät“, gab ich nach einer Weile seinen Küssen nach und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Dieses Kleid stand mir wirklich gut, doch zierte ich mich immer wieder vor meinem Gesicht. Ich hatte immer Angst davor, was andere von mir denken mögen, wenn sie mich sahen. Allein ihre neugierigen Blicke, die mich immerzu musterten, wenn ich die Straße entlanglief, erzeugten in mir eine tiefe Wut. Als hätten sie nichts besseres zu tun, als mich wie dahergelaufene Vollidioten anzugaffen! Mason schien meine Trauer zu merken und forderte mich auf ihn vom Spiegel aus an zu sehen. „Ich will nicht, dass meine schöne Prinzessin ein trauriges Gesicht zieht, an einem so schönen Tag wie heute. Also, lächeln Sie doch bitte, meine Schönheit.“ Seine Finger zogen automatisch ein Lächeln, entlang meiner Mundwinkel, während er dieses erwiderte. „So kenne ich meine Anna.“ Er gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich nur wider willig von mir ab… '' '' Als ich mich nach unten beugte, um mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen, spürte ich, wie mir eine heiße Träne die Wangen hinunterlief. Ich vermisste die Zeiten, an denen noch alles beim alten war. Der Tag verging so zähflüssig wie Lava. Ausnahmsweise hatte ich heute keine Schule, dafür massenweise an Hausaufgaben, die ich noch zu erledigen hatte. Mason machte keine Anstalten einmal wach zu werden. Kam mir zwar ganz gelegen, doch mischte sich hier eine Prise Trübsal dazu. Das ließ meinen Stresspegel nicht gerade abschwellen. Hinzu kamen noch die ganzen Prüfungen, die ich in Kürze schreiben würde. Doch so sehr ich mich auch konzentrierte, drifteten meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Mason ab. Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden. Das Zimmer verdunkelte sich immer mehr, sodass ich das Licht anschalten musste, um meine Arbeiten zu erledigen. Als ich von dem Lichtschalter, am anderen Ende des Raumes weggehen wollte, fiel mir etwas auf der Kommode zu meiner Linken auf. Dort, wo eigentlich ein weißer Umschlag mit dem Geld unserer verspäteten Miete liegen sollte, war nichts mehr. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Dieser verdammte... Ich ging in unser Schlafzimmer und sah, dass Mason schläfrig, aber wach, im Bett lag. "Na, auch schon wach!?", knirschte ich ihn wütend mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen an und warf ihn einen meiner bedrohlichsten Blicke zu. "Hey, meine Schönheit. Wie...Wie spät ist es?", gab er ausweichend zurück. Es war so typisch für ihn, dass er nicht ablenken wollte. „Mason! Wo warst du gestern?!“, fauchte ich ihn noch wütender an. Er sollte ja bei der Sache bleiben. Ich würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und mich ablenken lassen. Seine Miene änderte sich schlagartig. Er versuchte unschuldig dreinzuschauen. „Hey Prinzessin. Ich war gestern einfach noch aus.“, versuchte er mit ruhiger Stimme eine Ausrede zu formulieren. „‘Einfach noch aus?‘ Und wo ist dann bitte das Geld hin, dass DU geklaut hast?!“ , brach es aus mir hervor. Mit der Tür ins Haus, so musste man solche Situationen handhaben. „Warum unterstellst du mir so etwas!?“, regte er sich nicht sehr überzeugend über meine Anschuldigung auf. Damit hatte er sich selbst verraten. Zumindest war ich mir dessen sicher. „Wir wollten beide dem Vermieter das Geld überreichen. Wir haben gesagt, wir sparen es zusammen, legen es auf die Kommode und gehen dann gemeinsam zu ihm! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es ihm bereits gegeben hast. Also, sag mir wo zur Hölle das ganze Geld hin ist, dass du vergeudet hast!!!!“, schrie ich und wurde mit jedem Wort, immer lauter. Ich wollte all meinen Frust, der sich seit langem angestaut hatte, endlich freien Lauf lassen. Mason starrte mich jetzt finster an, sprang vom Bett hoch und begann seine dreckige Wäsche aufzusammeln. "Ganz ehrlich!? So eine Scheiße muss ich mir von dir nicht anhören. Ich hau ab. Melde dich bei mir, wenn du dich ausgezickt hast!", sagte er kalt, zog sich seine Klamotten über und stapfte an mir vorbei, aus der Wohnung. Das letzte, was ich von seiner Aktion hörte, war die knallende Eingangstür. Er hatte mich hier alleine gelassen. Einige Stunden später hatte ich noch immer keine Ahnung, was er gerade tat. Gemeldet hatte er sich auch nicht, wenn ich ihm eine Nachricht schrieb. Plötzlich musste ich mich an seine Worte erinnern, die er zu mir gesagt hatte, kurz bevor er verschwand. „Melde dich bei mir, wenn du dich ausgezickt hast..." Ich starte auf das dunkle Display meines Handys. Die Blutrote Abendsonne spiegelte sich auf dem Glas wieder. „Ich habe mich doch bei dir gemeldet, aber du gehst nicht ran“, flüsterte ich leise, in die Stille hinein und verspürte einen Kloß im Hals. Nicht weinen, mahnte ich mich selbst. Ich sollte nicht wegen ihm weinen, schließlich machte er mir das Leben schwer. Es war seine Schuld, dass unsere Beziehung auf dem Kipp stand. Aber ich wusste nicht… Meine Gedankengänge wurden von mehrfachen harten Klopfen unterbrochen. Es war fast, wie ein Hämmern gegen die Haustür. Sofort stand ich auf und rannte zur Tür. Mein Herz raste bei dem Gedanken, es könnte Mason sein! Er ist hier. Wir würden den dummen Streit endlich klären können. Alles würde wieder gut werden! Doch als ich die Tür mit einem großen Schwung öffnete, hielt ich mir vor Schreck die Hand vor dem Mund. Dieser Mann der dort an der Türschwelle stand, befleckt mit großen, frischen Blutflecken und einer totenbleichen Gesichtsfarbe, der mich mit einem schiefen Lächeln musterte… Das war nicht Mason! Das konnte nicht sein! Mir kam die Galle hoch bei seinem Anblick, ohne Umschweife stürmte er in die Wohnung herein und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. "Sie kommen. Sie jagen mich. Muss sie. Kann ich. Es muss so sein." Kurz darauf schubste er mich unsanft zu Boden. Ein Knacken ertönte, als ich versucht war mit meinen Händen den Aufprall auf dem Boden zu bremsen. Zitternd saß ich auf dem Boden. Ununterbrochen liefen mir salzige Tränen die Wangen hinunter, während ich mit weiten Augen zu sah, wie Mason seine Hand zu einer Faust formte und diese anhob. Ein Faustschlag traf mich mitten ins Gesicht. Es knackte. Blut tropfte im schnellen Rhythmus aus meiner Nase. Mit von Tränen verschwommener Sicht sah ich zu, wie er, mein Blut mit seiner Zunge von seinen Fingern ableckte. Mein gesunder Menschenverstand schrie, dass ich hier weg musste. Ruckartig stand ich auf und rannte an ihm vorbei, runter zum Keller. „Bleib stehen! Verdammt, bleib stehen!“, hörte ich ihn hinter mir schreien, als ich wie von einer Tarantel gestochen die Treppe hinunter raste. Unten angekommen, atmete ich auf. Lediglich für einen kurzen Moment, denn ich hörte ihn meinen Namen brüllen. „ANNA! Sag mir verdammt nochmal wo sie ist?!“ Zusammengekauert saß ich in einer Ecke versteckt, auf dem kalten, dreckigen Betonboden und bete zu Gott, dass dieser Albtraum ein Ende haben möge. Was zur Hölle war nur mit meinem Freund los? Wieso erkannte er mich auf einmal nicht mehr wieder? Und warum in Gottesnamen war er so versessen darauf mich zu töten?! Trotz dieser unverständlichen und grauenvollen Situation hatte ich Hoffnung, denn hier unten war es dunkel. Mein Freund würde mich hier nicht so leicht finden! Stampfende Schritte hallten durch den Raum und klingelten in meinen Ohren. Mein Herz raste mit jedem Schritt, den Mason zu mir machte. „Du verdammtes Biest, ich weiß wo du bist. Ich kann dein Herzschlag hören, es schlägt so schnell…. So schnell pumpt es dein Blut durch deine Adern… GOTT, ICH WILL ES!!! ICH WILL DEIN FLEISCH UND DEIN VERDAMMTES HERZ IN STÜCKE REIßEN, ES GENÜSSLICH VERSPEISEN! KOMM ZU MIR! NA LOS DOCH, KOMM HER!“, brüllte er mit nahezu hysterischer Stimme in den Raum hinein, kurz darauf herrschte Stille. Totenstille. Bis ich plötzlich jemanden mit einer gierigen und zugleich kalten Stimme hinter mir flüstern hörte: „Hab dich!“ Urplötzlich packte mein Freund meinen Kopf und schlug ihn gegen die verschmutze Wand. Mein Gesicht rieb er dabei ganz langsam an der Wand entlang, bis meine Narbe sich aufschürfte und warmes, dickflüssiges Blut an meinem Gesicht hinablief. Es brannte höllisch, so dass ich aufschrie. Noch ein Schlag ins Gesicht resultierte. „Halt dein gottverdammtes Maul, du dreckiges Etwas!“, knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Kurz darauf biss er mir in die Kehle. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz. Ich wollte kreischen, doch ich brachte nichts als ein ersticktes Gurgeln zustande. Ein saftiger Riss ertönte, während er mit seinen Zähnen den Kehlkopf samt Haut aufgerissen hatte. Es hatte sich so angehört, als würde man rohes Fleisch mit bloßen Händen in zwei teilen. Verzweifelt, röchelte ich nach Luft, zuckte mit meinen Händen, wie ein Fisch der an Land langsam vertrocknete. Jedoch ergötzte Mason sich scheinbar an diesem Schauspiel, dass sich ihm bot, denn er lachte. Es war ein hysterisches, wahnsinniges Lachen. Er warf mich mit Wucht zu Boden, so das ich mit dem Kopf auf den harten Betonboden knallte und setzte sich auf mich. Sein Gesicht erdrückte mich, ließ mich das Atmen noch schwerer fallen. Ich spürte, wie er mit seinen eiskalten Händen unter mein Top griff, seine Finger fuhren entlang meines flachen Bauches. „Wie deine Organe wohl schmecken würden, im Mix aus Fleisch und Blut?“, hörte ich ihn fragen. Liebend gerne hätte ich ihn angefleht, mich in Frieden zu lassen, aber ich brachte nichts weiter als dieses Gurgeln gemischt mit Japsen heraus. Mason… Was ist nur mit dir passiert? Warum bist du zu einem Monster mutiert? „Ach was, ich probiere es einfach aus!“, rief er freudig in den dunklen Raum hinein. Augenblicklich spürte ich, wie seine Zähne sich in meinem Bauch hineingruben. Biss für Biss arbeitete er sich durch die Haut hervor, dabei hörte ich ein widerliches und zugleich gieriges Schmatzen. Zwischendurch war auch das ekelhafte, saftige Reissen meines Fleisches zu hören. Schlussendlich stieß er mit seinen Zähnen an etwas Glitschiges. Es bereitete mir Ekel, als ich hörte und zugleich spürte, wie er mit seinen Händen eines meiner Organe zerquetschte. Blinzelnd sah ich zu, wie er mein Magen Stück für Stück auffraß. Die Säure, die sich bei seinen Bissen verteilte interessierte ihn nicht weiter. Immer wieder spürte ich, wie ich das Bewusstsein verlor. „Oh, nein du Drecksstück, du bleibst schön hier!“ Damit ich wach blieb, schlug er mir mit seiner Faust abermals ins Gesicht oder biss mir in meine Arme oder Beine, nur um dann weitere Stücke meines Fleisches genüsslich zu vertilgen. Während der ganzen Prozedur kam von mir aus nur ein versuchtes, seltsames Wimmern. Die Schmerzen, die er mir mit jedem Schlag oder mit jedem Biss verpasste waren schlimmer, als der Streit mit dessen Worten er mich verletzt hatte. Ich hielt es nicht lange aus. Innere Kälte übernahm meinen Geist. Doch ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte nicht weg von Mason! Obwohl ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was mit Mason passiert war oder warum er sich von heute auf morgen in ein Monster verwandelt hatte, wünschte ich mir plötzlich die Zeit zurückzudrehen und meine Fehler rückgängig machen zu können. Ich würde den Streit erst gar nicht auftreten lassen. Ich würde nicht zu lassen, dass er mich alleine zurücklassen würde. Erneut bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg an meinen Wangen hinunter, während ich an ihn dachte. An den Mason, der mich seit einem halben Jahr glücklich gemacht hatte. Mit dem ich meine Vergangenheit vergessen konnte. Es war eine glückliche Zeit. Mein Herz schlug sehr langsam. Mir war eiskalt. Ehe es zum letzen Schlag ansetzte, nahm ich das Gesicht meines Liebsten in meine gebrochenen von warmen Blut übersäten, Hände und lächelte. Autoren BlackRose16 (Kapitel 1 und 3) Lord Maverik (Kapitel 2) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit